


Birds of a Feather

by GoldenGlitzer



Category: Duolingo - Fandom, Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'm not going to heaven, M/M, Mutual Pining, enjoy this dumpster fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGlitzer/pseuds/GoldenGlitzer
Summary: Duolingo Owl did not stop him, leaning in himself and placing his arm on Hooty's firm bicep as the house demon came close to Duoling Owl's dust-matted ear, and seductively whispered:
Relationships: Hooty/Duolingo Owl
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	Birds of a Feather

As they slew the last of their accursed opponents, Duoligo Owl fell to the ground in exhaustion. Worn beyond measure himself, Hooty turned to his unlikely comrade. It was hard to believe that, only a week ago, they had been at eachother's troats, but so much had changed with the attack of the Ga'Hoolians. The conflict was brutal and bloody, and they had been there for eachother the entire way, through victory, loss, improvement, and near death.

"It's over" Hooty finally said, outstretching and arm (tube?) to the green avian. Duolingo Owl gaped at the outstretched appendage in shock, before finally taking it, his muscular frame pulling himself up the rest of the way. Wiping the blood from his face, Duolingo Owl gazed into the house demon's eyes, and what felt like years of familiarity and machismo connection flowed between their gazes.

"So, what comes next?" Duolingo Owl wondered aloud, and a thick silence fell over the unlikley comrades. The gaze between them suddenly turned into one of desire, and Hooty leaned forward towards the green avian's roided form. Duolingo Owl did not stop him, leaning in himself and placing his arm on Hooty's firm bicep as the house demon came close to Duoling Owl's dust-matted ear, and seductively whispered:

"GEICO; 15 minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance."

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't _not_ write something on this lol
> 
> Based on Dana's tweet chain: https://twitter.com/DanaTerrace/status/1299109300657246208


End file.
